When Harry Met Slinky
by Val Malfoy at Pigfarts
Summary: "A 17-year-old girl was standing in front of a pillar at a very busy train station. Her piercing green eyes searched the crowd quickly. Then she closed her eyes and walked straight into the pillar."  Harry learns of a new relative.
1. Chapter 1

**When Harry Met Slinky**

_Anything that you recognize is J.K. Rowling's but Fiona Potter is mine. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1**_

A 17-year-old girl was standing in front of a pillar at a very busy train station. Her piercing green eyes searched the crowd quickly. Then she closed her eyes and walked straight into the pillar.

The moment she stepped foot onto platform 9 and ¾ she ran straight into someone. She looked up slowly and started to mumble a "Sorry…." When her emerald orbs met a gray pair.

"Sirius!" she said as her face broke into a smile.

"Hey, it's either Snuffles or Padfoot now." He said jokingly to one of his best friends. As the two friends hugged the girl asked.

"Have you seen _**Prongs**__?" _she said the name with sarcasm dripping off every letter. Sirius laughed lightly.

"He was in our usual compartment." He replied to her obviously upset that she was leaving. "And Fi, you look great." He smirked at her when she blushed at the comment. Fiona hurried onto the train to find her twin brother. She found him digging through his luggage. The two shared many looks: both having jet black hair, both skinny and having a pale complexion. Their only difference; besides the obvious gender, were their eyes. James's soft Brown eyes looked up to find the green ones and his face broke into a smile.

"Hey Fi. Where have you been? Mum wanted to see you before the train left." James said as he hugged his sister.

" I talked to Mother already, but I saw Padfoot so we talked." The brown eyes blurred with confusion then relaxed in understanding.

"Oh, ha" he laughed. "Sometimes I forget that you didn't spend the summer with us. Speaking as how Sirius lives with us."

At the end of last year Dumbledore, being head of the Order of the Phoenix; a group that was recently made by Dumbledore against the Dark Lord, had assigned Fiona a special mission for the Order. Her assignment was to become as close as possible to the younger Death Eaters. Like Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy and more. Over the summer she had become close with Severus and Regulus and stayed at their houses. Although the Maurders were displeased with this order, they accepted the fact that they would be treated badly by their fellow Mauder Slinky as they called her. Being one of the "famous" Potter twins; mostly for getting in trouble, she was the only female Maurder. She, like the rest was also an Animagus, a fox to be exact. She had helped in the making of their map of Hogwarts.

While Fiona was thinking, Lilly Evans, another Order member as well as James's girlfriend and Fiona's best friend walked into the compartment. Fi smiled but frowned as she realized:

"Shit, sorry Lilly, Regulus is going to be here soon I've got to go." Fi looked as though she had more to say.

"It's fine Fi no problem" she looked at her best friend. "What's wrong Fi?"

"Lilly I am so sorry for the things I will say this year. I don't mean them" and before Lilly could repeat herself the door slammed open and someone ran into James.

"Move it Potter" Regulus growled. He looked up to see Fiona's fake look of hate towards Lilly. "Mudblood move before I make you. Sorry you had to stay in this "contaminated" area for so long Fiona." The black haired boy said referring to the fact that the room had a mudblood in it. "Shall we go?"

Fiona Picked up her luggage, nodded a discreet goodbye to the couple, and walked towards the door. Regulus slid his arm around her waist as the left the compartment not bothering to look at the faces of the two disturbed Gryffindors.

* * *

"So what, may I ask were you doing there?" Regulus murmured into her ear as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"I might ask you the same thing. But if you _must _know James took my trunk and I have to retrieve it." Fiona said.

Regulus shoved her against the wall. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Well then I am sincerely sorry." He mumbled as he leaned in to kiss her. Fiona turned her head denying him excess to her lips and said

"Not now, although I want to, we must find Severus and Lucius." Regulus grumbled at her comment but loosened his grip. Then he continued to place his arm in its usual spot around her waist. He ushered her down the corridor and into another compartment.

"How lovely it is to see you again." Lucius said with a sinister smile. Lucius was the only of the small group that did not take advantage of the "willing" female. He was betrothed to Regulus's cousin Narcissa Black. Severus looked up from his book. You could barely see his black eyes through the strands of greasy haired. Although you could not see it one could assume his eyes lit up when they saw the female enter the compartment.

"Regulus, would you kindly get me a chocolate frog from the cart? I'm afraid we have missed her." Fiona said as she reached to her bad for money.

"Don't bother I will pay." He grumbled. As he started to leave the blonde boy stood up and said he would join him. When the two left Severus closed his book.

"How was the rest of your vacation? You failed to owl me after you left your stay at my manor." Severus stared deeply across the compartment awaiting an answer. And for the first time that day the emeralds looked nervous.

"Shit, Sev. I completely forgot you asked me to owl you. Oh I am so sorry I feel absolutely terrible." The girl sat next to Snap with tear filled eyes. Their eyes met and the black eyes shed their anger and replaced it with concern.

"Fi, sorry don't sweat it. I'm still in that "zone"." Snape hugged the emotion filled girl. Most of Snape's Death Eater meanness was and act, but the only people who knew that were Fiona, and Lilly Evans. Severus and Fiona more sibling like to each other but to make sure that the others were not suspicious of Severus's kind side he had to act romantically interested towards her like the others.

"Out of my way Mudblood" The two heard from down the hall of the train. Both of them knew it was Regulus and acted upon it.

"I said you could have some of her not all of her Snape." Regulus growled at the tongue tied Snape and Potter.

"Black, if I _**really **_had all of her, neither of us would be dressed right now." Snape barked in return while releasing the Potter from his grasp.

"For you information, Black and Snape. I'm neither of yours so shut it. I can kiss whomever I please." Fiona remarked as she grabbed her luggage and got off the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

When the others caught up with her she murmured loud enough for them to hear.

"Great another year at this bloody hell hole." The younger Black smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, yet again. " You know, I can walk perfectly fine on my own Black" She spat at him with narrow eyes. The three sets of eyes watched as the jet black hair marched towards the carriage and sat between Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

**_Author's note: My VERY first fan fix. so please give me reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Harry Met Slinky**

_Anything that you recognize is J.K. Rowling's but Fiona Potter is mine. Enjoy!_

**Special thanks to **_harryandginnylover_ **for you comments.**

**There has been some confusion I hope this ****SHORT**** chapter helps you out. Also sorry for the use of the F bomb in this chapter its rated T for a reason.**

**Chapter 2**

As they walked into the Great Hall the group of Slytherins departed from the single female Griffindor. The orbs of green glanced at her brother and her best friends and longed to sit with them, but forced herself to sit isolated at the edge of the Griffindor table. 2 seconds after her bottom touched the bench an arm was slung around her shoulder and boy sat down next to her.

"Shove off Lockhart, I'm not in the mood" Slinky grumbled as she shrugged his arm off.

"Aw come on! You know you love me Fifi!" She cringed at the disgusting nickname.

"If you don't move in the next 5 seconds I will curse you so bad that you might want to go to Azkaban for some R&R."

"R&R? what muggle term is that Fi?"

"Merlin…" She muttered to her self. "Just get the Fuck out of here Gilderoy." And with that he moved.

* * *

After the Sorting and feast they all stood up to retire to their common rooms. Just as Fiona went through the doors of the Great Hall, she was yanked by an arm into one of Filches's many closets.

"What the…" *_**LUMOS**__*** **_A voice said. "Merlin, you scared the crap out of me Reg." She said the nickname lightly as she knew he loved it.

"Just wanted to say a proper goodnight." He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her body into his. The kiss was forceful and demanding. Regulus's tongue shoved its way into her mouth not asking for permission. Fiona grabbed a handful of black locks in one hand and placed the other on his bringing him closer. Although he was a year younger than her, he was a whole head taller. When they could not hold their breath any longer, they broke apart the kiss.

"I must go. Unlike you, I have no friends to unpack my things in my house." Fiona said the lie out of breath. She turned to leave and broke his controlling hold.

"Bye love." Regulus said as she left the closet. She walked out pretending not to hear the upsetting comment.

* * *

When she reached the 7th floor Fiona was exhausted. She quietly muttered "Felix Felicis" to the Fat Lady and walked through the portrait hole. She naturally curled up next to her twin on the couch in the common room.

"Where have you been?" asked an already knowing James "Sirius," she said to the boy at the other end of the couch. "remind me to tell your brother in 10 years when this is all over, that he is a terrible snogger." Remus chuckled from across the room.

"How can you be so sure Slinky? Had others to compare to? Or do you need help?" he said mockingly as he puckered his lips up.

"Aw piss off Padfoot cant you see she tired?" James said with seriousness but smiled at his best friend's comment.

"You're a git, you know that Sirius?" She said sleepily as she turned her self into a fox and fell asleep in James's lap.

"James?" called Lilly from the girl's dorm. "Can I talk to you quickly?" James softly placed Fiona on Sirius's lap and went up the stairs.

"I'm heading up, you coming Peter? Sirius?" Remus said to the general direction of the two boys. Peter nodded then followed him like a small, lost, puppy.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." Sirius whispered. He looked down at the small fox… or girl in his lap. Stroking the soft fur he carried her up to her dorm let her change into human form. He helped her climb into bed silently, trying not to wake her roommates.

"Goodnight Slinks" he said as he kissed her forehead good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**When Harry Met Slinky**

_Anything that you recognize is J.K. Rowling's but Fiona Potter is mine. Enjoy!_

**Special thanks to **_harryandginnylover_ **for you comments.**

_**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FOLLOW THIS STORY IF YOU LIKE IT.**_

**Chapter 3**

Fiona woke up the next morning feeling well rested and had a tingle-ling feeling on her forehead. Failing to remember why she crinkled that spot with wrinkles of annoyance. She was getting dressed when she remembered:

_ He looked down at the small fox… or girl in his lap. Stroking the soft fur he carried her up to her dorm let her change into human form. He helped her climb into bed silently, trying not to wake her roommates._

"_Goodnight Slinks" he said as he kissed her forehead good night. He walked out of the room chuckling. "So she thinks Reg is a bad kisser?" he said to himself as he laughed "I will never let him forget that one." Fiona smiled at his quiet comment and touched the spot on her forehead that he had brushed his lips against. And with that she fell asleep with a __very__ happy thought in mind._

So it was Sirius that was making her feel so _spunky_ today.

"That bastard." She chuckled to herself. As she grabbed her bag she made her way down the stairs of her dorm to find herself face to face with the "bastard". "Hey Sir (pronounced: _Seer_)" She said casually. Sirius found himself staring at his best mate's twin. Her black hair had curled its self at the bottom of each strand. She was wearing a button down shirt that was rolled up at the elbows. This hung loosely over her pleated skirt that cut off in the middle of her thigh; showing more skin than it was originally made to. She loosely wore a Gryffindor tie under her collar. On her feet she wore knee-high , red, Converse. Her outfit showed off a lot of her body.

"And boy did she have a body to show!" thought Sirius. " 'Morning love." He said with a wink. The wink meant absolutely nothing, but he knew it would take her all morning to figure that out. "Oye! Moony, Prongs, Wormtail I haven't got all day! What takes you all so goddamn long?" Sirius shouted up to the boy's dorm.

"Why don't you wake the Slytherins while you're at it Padfoot. I'm sure that there is no Gryffindor sleeping now, they would be willing to help you." She chuckled as she left the common room.

* * *

Fiona found herself walking to the Slytherin common room. As she turned a corner she was grabbed around the waist and pulled…I mean shoved into a kiss. The green orbs looked up expecting to see Regulus Black but were shocked to find someone else.

"Augh!" Fiona said as she tried to push her snogging partner off. "GOYLE GET OFF OF ME!" she screeched as she struggled to get away. But this attempted failed, seeing as how Goyle was gigantic he kept her in his grip.

"Aw come on Fiona, I just want a little action." He said with a sinister smile. He pulled her closer with a hand on her arse and placed the other one on her right breast. He smashed his lips against hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She tried to push him away, but this only made his grasp on her breast tighter. The green eyes screamed in pain, along with her mouth, as his bit down on her lower lip.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Regulus roared. ***PETRIFICUS TOTALUS*** And with that Goyle's body dropped to the ground. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING GOYLE?" He said as he kicked the petrified body. Fiona cringed as he kicked her attacker, breaking his nose. ***CRUCIO*** Regulus screamed out at his fellow Slytherin. For a moment Fiona could not tell who was in more pain, her or Goyle.

"Reg stop!" Fiona screamed as she couldn't bare to see him torture one of his "mates".

"Why? What right does he have that should make me stop."

"Because it's _killing_ me!" Fiona cried in pain. With that plea Regulus released the spells.

"We are leaving, **now**." The younger Black boy commanded. Fiona followed him in shock at what she had just witnessed. He slid his arm around her waist, and for once Fiona did not stop him.

When they reached the Great Hall they walked over to the Slytherin table. Regulus grabbed her head and kissed her, hard. Continuing her act, Fiona kissed him in return.

"Hem hem" The two looked up to see their headmaster clearing his throat at the kissing couple.

"Sorry Professor." Regulus spat out as he turned to sit down. He stopped when he noticed his girlfriend had not moved. "Fiona?"

"I just need to ask Professor Dumbledore a question regarding my tuition quickly." Fiona quickly conjured this lie as an excuse to talk to the Order leader. But Regulus eagerly ate up this lie, because over the summer Fiona had told him that she had disowned herself from her own family. That was also a lie but was not made up by her, it fact it was made by the man standing in front of her.

"Ah yes Ms. Potter if you will kindly follow me." Dumbledore said as he lead the way to the staff table. Making sure that the young Black was not watching Dumbledore started to speak.

"I see your mission is going well." He stated commenting on the kissing. When Fiona blushed at the comment Albus chuckled, after all she was one of his favorite students.

"Albus, I strongly suggest that you find Goyle he must be in a serious amount of pain. He should still be by the Slytherin common room. Please hurry." The Headmaster recognized the seriousness in her expression and immediately acted upon it.

Fiona made her way back to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Severus and Regulus.

"I heard what Goyle did, I am so sorry Fi. I.." Fiona cut Snape off before he could finish his sentence.

"Just forget it." she snapped. Severus took the hint and shut up. Fiona lightly grabbed Regulus's arm to get his attention.

"AH!" Regulus winced in pain. Fiona looked down and remembered.

"That's the arm that has the newly received Dark Mark" She thought. Severus had one too. Fiona apologized and gave him a peck on the lips to make up for it. Then she gathered her things, grabbed a piece of toast, and left the Great Hall. Once she was out of view from her Slytherin "friends" Fiona broke down crying.

"Fiona?" she heard a voice say.

"Shit, what happened" another voice said. Fiona felt to sets of arms surround her in a hug. Her heavy green eyes looked up to see Remus and Sirius comforting her. Fiona slowly explained this morning's incident to her close friends. Fiona sometimes stopped and started crying again and had to be hugged and cooed until she could speak again.

"I..I have to go" Fiona sniffed " I can't be late for Potions"

"Ya Slughorn's favorite student can't be late for class" Sirius joked.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

* * *

Weeks passed and Fiona grew tired of pretending with the Death Eaters. Day after day she would pretend to look in love with Regulus. Fiona slumped down in the arm chair she was sitting in. It was Friday night and she was way too exhausted for her own good.

All of a sudden she felt two pairs of arms pull her up and out of her chair.

"Ssstop, wait wwwhat are you doing?" Fiona said lazily.

"Up you go Sis. You're not missing this." Her twin said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Come on Slinky. You've been spending way too much time with my brother and its beginning to rub off on you." Sirius said as they guided her to the portrait hole.

"Where we going?" Fiona said as she started to wake up.

"The room of all things we require." James said grinning at Sirius.

"And boy, do we require a party" Sirius grinned back.

"Oh...okay...wait. WHAT? A PARTY? Fiona said, fully awake now. Before she could try to protest they shoved her into the Room of Requirement.

Music was blaring and people were dancing. Fiona could recognize Remus, Peter, Lilly, The Brown and Abbott girl and unfortunately, Gilderoy Lockhart. When Fiona walked in the music stopped and everyone turned and smiled at her. They all broke out into a cheer as Fiona blushed.

"Oye! I know you all love me, but _please_, continue partying!" Sirius shouted with a smirk. The party gowers laughed and the music was turned on.

"I love this band!" Lilly Evans said to her best friend.

"The Weïrd Sisters? Ew I hate them" Fiona said with a teasing smile.

"Hey everyone gather around!" James shouted as the music turned off and everyone sat in a circle on the floor. Then Fiona saw what her twin had in his hand.

"NO! James NO!" she said as she turned to leave she was cut off by Remus and Sirius. They plopped her down on the floor.

"Alright who's fist?"

"What are we playing?" The Abbott girl asked.

"Spin the Bottle." Fiona grimaced as all the boys grinned. Peter went first. All eyes spun with the bottle until it finally landed on the Brown girl. As people laughed, cheered, and pointed at each other the game continued. Peter kissed Brown, Brown kissed Lockhart, Lockhart to Evans, Evans to Potter, Potter to Abbott. When the Abbott girl spun the bottle it landed on Remus. It worked out that Remus had been dating the girl for some time. When Remus spun the bottle it landed on Fiona. The group laughed as he kissed her on the cheek. Lupin was too brother like to actually kiss Fiona thought. Fiona sighed, as she knew it was her turn. She hesitantly took the bottle and spun it. When the bottle stopped Fiona looked up at its owner.

**_PLEEEEEEEEEEESE LEAVE A COMMENT AND MAYBE EVEN FOLLOW I AM DESPERATE! AHHH ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER LET ME KNOW. ALSO SORRY FOR THE MUSHYNESS OF THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I WROTE IT IN ADVISORY...I WAS BORED._**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Harry Met Slinky**

_Anything that you recognize is J.K. Rowling's but Fiona Potter is mine. Enjoy!_

**Special thanks to **_**harryandginnylover, **____**,**__** Izzy Black Weasley**__**,**__** Jim Red Hawk**__**,**__** Darren Criss is My Bitch**__**,**__** Kiki,**____**La Forza del Destino**_ **for you comments. Also, look at that list! Way more people than last time thanks a bunch guys!**

**Chapter 4**

_Re-cap: "Fiona sighed, as she knew it was her turn. She hesitantly took the bottle and spun it. When the bottle stopped Fiona looked up at its owner."_

"You have got to be kidding me. I am not doing this." Fiona said as she saw her bottle owner.

"Oh yes you are. Come on Fi, we all did it." James said as he plopped her back on the ground.

"Wait, you're serious?" Fiona said bewildered.

"No, I'm not he is." James said with an evil grin as he pointed to Sirius.

"Aw come on Slinks pucker up. Besides now we can find out who is a better kisser; me or my brother." Sirius said with a sly grin.

"Come on Fiona" the Abbott girl said also grinning.

"Fine." Fiona leaned in and gave her brothers best friend a quick peck on the lips. She sat back down and folded her arms across here chest. "There."

"BOOOOOOO" They all cried.

"That sucked" James said. "There is no possible way you could compare the two with that kiss, I've seen you snog Regulus and its way grosser than that." The twin stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"It 'right James." Sirius said with a wink. "I'll show her how it's done. Get over here Slinks." Fi reluctantly stood up and walked over to the overly cocky Black boy. She was about to protest one more time when out one hand on the back of her head and another around her lower back and pulled her into a kiss. She accepted the fact that she was kissing him and slung her arms around his neck. Although neither would admit the kiss sent fireworks throughout their bodies, neither wanted to end the kiss either. In fact it wasn't until they ran out of breath that they pulled away. Knowing they both enjoyed they smiled in their minds but could never show it to anyone else which cause Fiona to say this.

"Oh Dear Merlin! Someone get something for me to get this taste out of my mouth!" As she pushed her snogging partner away.

"Aw come on it wasn't THAT bad." Sirius said with an annoyed grin.

"Red Vine?" James offered his sister.

"How's that supposed to help my breath?" She said as she took one.

"What the hell can't they do?" James said as the Marauders high-fived.

"Alright, alright everyone calm down. Soooo Fi, who is the better snogger?" Lilly said as she comfort-hugged her best friend.

"Oh sod off you guys already got me to kiss the dog I won't do anything more." Fi said as she tied her jet-black hair in a protested pony-tail.

"Oh pleeeeease Fiona." Remus said with a fake puppy dogface. He was trying to hold in his laugh.

"Damn you Remus. Fine I'll tell but then I'm leaving." Fiona said as she looked towards the floor. Everyone simultaneously leaned in, with exception of Sirius who was leaning against the wall looking smug. He already knew the answer.

"Sirius." Fiona muttered as she bolted the room. Everyone at first was slightly shocked at the answer but then looked at Sirius who was keeling over with laughter. While Sirius laughed, everyone, but the Marauders (with exception of Peter who "didn't want to get lost") went back to their common rooms.

"Now Sirius you can't give Fiona shit about this or I will personally hex your balls off." James said to his best friend.

"Alright, alright just stay away from my man hood." Sirius grinned at his two closest friends. Remus barked with laughter at that comment and the three left the room with their arms around each others shoulders.

The year went by quickly and things changed for the graduating group of kids. Lilly and James became closer than ever, Remus broke it off with the Abbott girl, Fiona had gained every ounce of trust from the young Death Eaters and was living with the Blacks over the summer, and it was the last day of school. Fiona was walking into the Great Hall with her hand in Regulus's and side-by-side with Severus, who was next the Lucius. The four stared down anyone who bothered to get in their way as they made their way to their table. As they sat down Fiona curled up into Regulus's lap and he nibbled on her ear.

"I am finally through with this place! Thank Merlin." Fiona groaned into his chest.

"Don't hold you breath Fi, her comes some more filth to brighten your day." Lucius said as they all looked up.

"What Mudblood?" Fiona stared into Lilly.

"You left this shirt in the dorm." Fiona grabbed the shirt and curled back into Regulus. "_Your welcome_ _**Potter.**_" Lilly barked as she walked away. The group sat down at the Slythrine table for the very last time. Fiona was interrupted mid bite of her cereal by a young first year Ravenclaw.

What?" barked Fiona. The first year whimpered in fear of the intimidating seventh year.

"Pro…pro….."

"Spit out I haven't got all day."

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." The girl said quickly then rushed away. Regulus smirked.

"The old bag just can't give you a day of rest, eh?"

"Whatever." The black haired girl sneered at her boyfriend. Fiona got up from the table and briskly walked to the Headmasters office.

"Lemon Drops" Fiona said to the gargoyle statue. It moved reveling the long staircase behind it. When the Potter girl reached the top of the stair case she pushed the door open that lead to the Headmasters office. The twinkling blue eyes stared strait at her.

"Oh Miss Potter! Glad you could make it!" Dumbledore said with a smile. Fiona nodded to him as her way of obliging. She knew that he was going to give her, her longest and hardest assignment next and she of course was not looking forward to it. "I will give you your assignment then you will be able to say a secret goodbye to your friends and brother."

"Thank you Alb- Professor." Fiona said as she realized the formality they were using.

"Now your assignment is adding on to what you have been working on this year. Now that you have gained these Young Death eaters trust I would like you to try to gain Lord Voldemort's. Knowing Regulus he and the others will try to convince him that your magical ability would benefit them. I am not asking you to become a death eater because as we all know he rarely allows women into his group. When you do have time you must contact one of the Order members with news from the inside. Your other task is to try to reform any young Death Eater that you can without putting yourself in danger. You must stay far away from your friends and family. And please for Merlin's sake stay safe Fiona. I know your magical ability is quite impressive but there are some things even magic can't protect you from." Dumbledore's twinkle had left his eye as he expressed these words with seriousness. It took Fiona a minute to soak in what she had just learned. She was no longer save; she was entering very dangerous territory. Dumbledore left the room to bring in her brother. James was teary-eyed which should he had already been told what her task was. Her brother wrapped her up in a huge hug and did not let go. He silently cried into her shoulder.

"James… I'm gonna be fine. I'll contact you when I can, I just want you Lilly, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to go on with your lives okay? Dumbledore wouldn't give my this if he didn't trust my safety." Fiona knew that last part was a lie and had to bite down on her tongue to stop her self from crying into her twin's shoulder.

"Just stay safe Fiona okay? I need you, with Mum and Dad dead you're the only family I've got."

'I love you James, I promise I'll keep save." She smiled to him. Sighing as he left the room she waited for her other friends.

**I know I am a total poop face for not updating this in forever I am super sorry, life has been way too busy. Also bonus points to whoever catches the AVPS reference. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Ideas are as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Harry Met Slinky**

_Honestly, If I owned any of the things I am about to write about I would not be wasting my time here…I'd be partying, with Tom Felton…..And Lauren Lopez…basically __anything that you recognize is J.K. Rowling's but Fiona Potter is mine._

_Re-cap: "James… I'm gonna be fine. I'll contact you when I can, I just want you Lilly, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to go on with your lives okay? Dumbledore wouldn't give my this if he didn't trust my safety." Fiona knew that last part was a lie and had to bite down on her tongue to stop her self from crying into her twin's shoulder._

"_Just stay safe Fiona okay? I need you, with Mum and Dad dead you're the only family I've got." _

'_I love you James, I promise I'll keep save." She smiled to him. Sighing as he left the room she waited for her other friends._

**Chapter 5**

As James reluctantly let the room Fiona put on a brave smile and wiped away her tears. The tear-filled green eyes closed, and when they opened they had a buoyant look to them.

"If I cry now, I'll never be able to make it through this summer." Fiona thought to herself. The witch's thoughts were interrupted by the creak of a door; Fiona turned to see Remus, Sirius, and Lilly file into the room. Fiona was in the mist of forcing a grin when the trio tackled her into a group hug. None of them spoke as they let go. Silently, they each waited their turn to say goodbye. Without hesitation, Remus went first. The moment they embraced in a hug, the werewolf broke out sobbing into her shoulder. After a full ten minutes Lilly had to pull him away.

"Goodbye." He sobbed as he fled the room, unable to handle it any more. Lilly quickly hugged her best friend trying to hold in what Remus had just shown.

" I'm going to miss you loads, stay safe." Lilly said as she flashed a grin to the black-haired girl. The red hair swished and like that, she was gone. A throat was cleared and Fiona remembered that there was one more person left in the room.

"Oh, sorry Sirius I forgot you were…um here."

"Thanks, you're so considerate." He sarcastically chuckled.

"No…I just…I mean…ugh, sorry." She finally spat out. The dark haired boy chuckled as he gathered her up in a warm hug. He leaned in a whispered in her ear,

"Just don't go and get your self killed; you're guaranteed to regret it later in life."

"Prat" She whispered back as she lightly hit him on the chest. "I'm going to miss your terrible humor, and not to mention your bloody pranks." She said as her mind raced through memories. She rested her head on his chest and silently cried at the thought of all she was leaving. Not knowing what to do Sirius just rubbed her back and let her cry. He eventually lifted her chin up and wiped away some of her tears.

'No more crying, it will ruin a perfectly good shirt." He joked lightly. " Don't you fucking dare let any of them change you; I like you just the way you are." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "See you later Slinks." Fiona heard his footsteps leave the room. Fiona touched her cheek where his lips had rested only moments ago.

" See you later, my ass." thought Fiona.

The breakfast had ended by the time Fiona had come down and students were loading onto the carriages. Eying the carriage that Severus was in she hopped next to him.

"Where's Reg and Lucius?' She said awakening him from his book slumber.

"Oh, Ello Fi, They'll be here in a minute. Here" He discreetly offered her something rolled up in a napkin. "I grabbed you some scones." Fiona quickly snatched up the food. Wondering why he was being so considerate she said,

"Thanks, but why'd you bother? Before Snape could answer through his locks of greasy black hair one Lucius Malfoy and one Regulus Black joined the duo. The four rode in silence to the train; Snape reading, Malfoy smirking, Black caressing Potter's neck with his lips, nothing out of the ordinary.

**Please if you bothered to read this, review! I'm not going to continue it if no one reads it! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! That's right, throwing some old English in there…not really….oh just shut up….fine I will! PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
